Steel framing is revolutionizing the construction industry. Steel is a high quality framing material that will not shrink, warp, or attract termites and other wood boring insects. In recent years, the price of steel has become more competitive with wood and other construction materials. However, despite its advantages, steel framing has not become prevalent in the residential construction industry. The lack of a quick and cost effective technique for fastening steel members has prevented steel framing from emerging as the predominant building material in residential construction.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a quick and cost-effective technique for fastening steel members. It is envisioned that the steel fastening technique will be comparable in speed to an air nailer used to fasten wood materials. It is further envisioned that the steel fastening technique will provide a minimal gap between steel members, a pullout force of at least 216 lb., a shear force of at least 164 lb., as well as cause minimal destruction of any galvanize coating on the steel members.